Most consumer electronic products require a power supply for supplying and charging electric power. However, the power supply comes with various specifications for its applications in different countries, so that a power supply with a plug capable of fitting different specifications to meet its application requirement in different countries is a necessary accessory for businessmen who travel frequently to different countries for commercial activities.
Since the power supply has a specific volume, and the larger the power, the larger is the volume of the power supply, and most utility power panels have a plurality of equidistant sockets, therefore some available spaces of the sockets are occupied by a too-large power supply, and the use of a socket may be wasted. As science and technologies advance, the use of consumer electronic products becomes increasingly more popular, and each consumer electronic device requires a set of power supply, an extension cord with a plurality of sockets is required sometimes. However, the distance between the sockets of the extension cord is very limited, and the space for other sockets is usually occupied by the too-large power supply that causes inconvenience to uses in the application of the power supply. Therefore, a plug capable of fitting sockets of different specifications for the application in different countries was developed, and a power supply with a plug capable of adjusting its direction according to the actual space of a socket is necessary.